In the many applications in which antibodies are used, it is desirable to formulate antibodies such that their physical structure and biological activity are stably maintained over a span of time. Current uses of antibodies include broad research use and use as human therapeutics and diagnostics, among many other uses. Antibodies, as a class of proteins, share many similarities, but different antibodies do possess different physical structures and biological activities. Preparations of a single antibody may be heterogeneous due to differences in, for example, glycosylation, amino acid modification, or tertiary structure. The present invention is directed toward compositions and methods for stabilizing a particular group of antibodies and methods of using such compositions to treat various diseases.